Equestrian Boys!
by Faireyx
Summary: Twilight regresa al mundo del otro lado del espejo, pero cuando llega se encuentra con algo, que no se habría imaginado que sucedería...Ya lo se pecimo sunmary, pero buehhhh que se le va a hacer... La historia eh decidido continuarla, el prox. capitulo ( el 4) será publicado entre esta y la prox. semana estén pendiente n.n
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

MLP EG (1,2)

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen muchos review, en este fic, la historia se sentra en el regreso de twilight, al otro lado del espejo, pero cuando regrese, se encontrara con una sorpresa que jamás se habría imaginado que pasaría, que lo disfruten :D...

Hace unos miles de años, cuando Equestria era una tierra joven, y cuando el imperio de cristal no había desaparecido en una tormenta de nieve, y antes de la llegada de King Sombra, y antes de que el espejo de cristal fuera encontrado por la anterior reina, en unas tierras un poco mas alejadas del imperio, había unas montañas, y por supuestos donde haya montaña tan bien hay cuevas, una noche, de luna llena, se podía divisar, una figura caminando por la noche, era un poni encapuchado se encontraba caminando, con rumbo a unas de las cuevas que podía verse a solo unos metros, al los alrededores se podían ver los arboles de aspecto tenebroso, cuervos negros, lobos aullando, etc. El misterioso poni llegó a la cueva y siguió caminando, llego hasta el final de cueva y allí se podía ver un espejo el cual brillaba con mucha intensidad. Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva el cielo nocturno que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna se iva obscureciendo, a cada minuto, la razón de esto es que estaba ocurriendo un eclipse, el sol tapaba la luna, mientras que el sol cada vez más avanzaba, adentro el espejo de cristal brillaba cada vez más, el poni que se encontraba viendo lo que pasaba, estaba preparado unas pociones, libros, y símbolos que los dibujaba con una tinta especial, afuera de la cueva en el cielo, se podía ver que el sol iva a tapar por completo la luna en tan solo unos minutos, adentro, el poni misterioso se quito la capucha revelando que era en realidad un unicornio, de pelaje azul como la noche, ojos color jade, y se podía ver su melena que era de color negro, giro su vista y con su magia levito con mucho cuidado pero a la vez muy rápido, el espejo, y todos las cosas, que saco de quien sabe donde, ya que cuando se dirigía a la cueva no llevaba consigo nada de nada solo la capucha que lo cubría a cuerpo completo, cuando salio completamente de la cueva con todo consigo, fijo su vista al cielo y vio que el sol a tan sol minutos cubriría la luna- **Ya casi es hora-** por su voz se podía distinguir que era macho, su voz no era ni tan grabe ni tan aguda, y daba un toque intimidante, se dispuso a dibujar unos símbolos raros en el suelo, al rededor del espejo y este mismo viendo hacia la luna y con un angulo que justo en la mitad del espejo se viera la luna eclipsada por el sol, unos 40 segundos antes de que el sol tapara por completo la luna, el unicornio termino de hacer los símbolos, y se coloco en frente del espejo y justo en ese momento el sol tapo completamente la luna y allí el poni izó brillar su cuerno, y empezó a hablar en un idioma intendible, mientras que eso pasaba, y cada vez se hacia más fuerte la voz del unicornio, la luna y el sol, que se veían de color negro, fueron cambiando hasta verse de un color arco iris, y después fueron cambiando, a cada uno e los colores, para volver a ser arco iris y así sucesivamente, había gran cantidad de destello tanto de la luna y sol como del espejo y mientras que el unicornio se guia hablando el espejo y el mismo empezaron a flotar en el aire, pasaban los segundos y seguía hablando en el mismo idioma raro, hasta que por ultimo al unicornio se le hoyo decir-** Desde aquí y allá, cuando se cruce este portal, te llevara, a la realidad, a donde todo cambia de forma e historia, y después de la tercera vez que el sol tape a la luna, en su cuarta, el espejo te abrirá un portal, a una realidad de tu verdadera realidad alterna, si encuentras la forma de deshacer mi hechizo, este sucedido no sera consecutivo- **termino diciendo, y seguidamente hubo un gran resplandor tanto como de la luna , espejo, cuerno y ojos, cuando termino el gran resplandor, el unicornio aterrizo en al suelo, y el sol se perdió ya que se había separado de la luna cuando termino el gran destello, dejando así solo la luna, con el mismo resplandor que antes del eclipse , el poni vio que su capucha estaba destrozada, por el exceso de poder, se la quitoy se pudo ver que su cutie marck, era como una clase de espejo y dentro de este la luna y el sol en una clase de eclipse y al rededor unas estrellas. Unos quinientos años después, el espejo de cristal se encontraba, en la sala del trono del palacio del imperio de cristal, con tan solo unas semanas en el trono, una noche, la reina decidió que celebraría la cuarta vez en la historia de Equestria que el sol taparía la luna, en la celebración todo los habitantes del imperio fueron a palacio para celebrar, la reina no tenia idea de que la cuarta vez que el sol eclipsara la luna el que cruzara el portal tendría que deshacer un hechizo para poder regresar y tan bien evitar que volviera pasar, y gracias a que ella no tenia conocimiento de ello, en el momento que el sol eclipso la luna por cuarta vez, y el espejo brillo con mucha intensidad un habitante quiso tocar el espejo y se acerco a el sigilosamente, y antes de que lo tocara fue detenido por la reina y el poni le dijo que solo quería tocarlo, ella miro un poco insegura el espejo, pero pensó que no habría riesgo de ello, así que dejo que el poni tocara pero apenas puso un casco el la superficie del espejo, el pobre poni fue arrastrado hasta adentrarse en el espejo, y se perdió en el olvido a que no pudo regresar, cuando el poni termino de ser arrastrado adentro del espejo los guardias y la reina que no habían podido hacer nada para evitar el poni se adentrara mas en el espejo, por que estaban en un estado de shock, cuando salieron e ese estado hicieron todo lo posible para traer devuelta, al pobre habitante, pero no lograron hacer nada, y después de eso, quitaron de la sala del trono el espejo. Después de unos años paso lo mismo con un ladrón, y no a vuelto a pasar.

Equestria en la actualidad

Era una tarde tranquila en ponyville, todos los ciudadanos estaba ocupados haciendo sus respectivas actividades, en una biblioteca en forma de árbol se encontraba una alicornio morada de crin azulino con mechas rosadas y moradas, levitando algunas cosas y metiéndolas en una mochila pequeña de color ocre, al terminar de meter las cosas, levantó su rostro y se podía ver reflejada una sonrisa, ella estaba muy feliz ya que ya había pasado un año desde que había recuperado su corona que había sido robada y recuperada en otra dimensión, en la sus habitantes caminaban con 2 patas, y no existía la magia, su razón para estar feliz por eso, es que podía regresar alla para visitar a sus amigas de allá, por que las extrañaba y a pesas de que tenia a sus amigas de poniville, ella quería descansar por un tiempo de magia, deberes reales de todo quería descansar de usar todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia, así que solo tuvo que esperar hasta este día para poder ir para allá y regresar en la tercera noche, antes de volver. Sonreía, estaba tan feliz, se notaba en su rostro, termino de preparar todo lo que necesitaba, y salió de la biblioteca serrando la puerta con llave, y hay ella estaba dirigiéndose a la estación del tren para ir al imperio de cristal, pero, algo la detuvo y recordó que no necesitaba el tren, ya que podía volar, y en todo el tiempo que había pasado ya ella dominaba sus alas, así que se dispuso a abrirlas para empezar a volar, movía sus alas de arriba abajo y y así avanzó, estaba sobrevolando los cielos, y recordó como era su vida antes de convertirse en alicornio, sonrió, de no haber sido por su amistad, ella no hubiera podido llegar a ser lo que es ahora ya que ella poseia el poder, pero ese poder solo seria liberado cuando en su corazón descubriera la magia de la amistad, recordó cada una de las casas que paso con sus amigas, recordó el día que había llegado a ponyville, todo eso paaba por su cabesa, haciendo cada vez más feliz, por que estaba orgullosa de si misma en lo que se había convertido, y todo eso se lo tenia agradecido a sus amigas, por que de no haber sido por ellas, ella no seria lo que es ahora, twilight estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que solo faltaba 1 km para llegar a el imperio de cristal, escucho un ronquido pequeño y se dio cuenta de que spike seguía durmiendo sonrió para luego volver su vista al frente, y vio el imperio se dirigió al castillo y a su mente llegaron los recuerdo del día anterior.

Flahs back

Estaban todas reunidas en la pastelería de ponyville, en una fiesta que Pinkey pie organizó para despedirse de twilight, ya que ella se iva a ir muy temprano para llegar a tiempo al imperio de cristal, todos celebraba, reían, jugaban, la estaban pasado bien, en eso twilight dice que ya ella tenía que irse para poder levantarse temprano-**twilight espero que te valla bien en el otro mundo, y que te relajes, y te diviertas- **dijo applejack -**pasala de maravilla-**dijo rarity-**te queremos twilight- **dijo flottershy- **Gracias chicas-** después de decir eso tdas se dieron un abraso grupal- y por ultimo todas se fueron yendo a su hogar.

Fin del Flahs back

Twulight aterrizó en el centro de la ciudad, y se fue dirigiendo al palacio del imperio. Llego a la entrada y los guardias la dejaron entrar y apenas ella llego a la sala del trono- Twili- dijo shining armor muy entusiasmado por ver a su hermana menor, twilight abraso a su hermano, y luego fue a saludar cedence con su saludo especial.

Un rato después

Cadence, el portal ya esta abierto?-pregunto twilight

No el portal, se abrirá en la noche, ya que hoy es luna llena, y como ya sabes ya a pasado un año desde la ultima vez que fuiste para allá- dijo cadence con una sonrisa

Así que se abrirá en la noche hayy...- puso cara de cansancio- y yo que me levante temprano para poder legar a tiempo- dijo eso demostrando un poco de más cansancio, sintió que algo tenia en su hombro así que volteo para ver quien era, y era cadence- cadence- dijo twilight.

Por que no te vas a descansar mientras llega la hora de que se abra el portal?

Si debería ir-dijo twilight sonriendo, y camino hasta una de las habitaciones, y se recostó en la cama y se durmió solo por un rato para despertarse unas horas más tarde y dirigirse a la habitación en donde esta el espejo.

Bien este es mi segundo fanfic, el primero que hice talvez, no lo llegue a actualizar por que no me gusto como me quedo así que depende de cuantos Review reciba seguiré, pero los capi no seran tan largos, y no creo que llegue a más de 4 o 5, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo fac y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Una larga despedida

Hola a todos, lectores de fanfiction bueno este es el segundo capitulo, lamento tardarme mucho con este pero he tenido algunas complicaciones, ya que la semana pasada estaba ocupada con algunos exámenes finales y no me podía poner a escribir, pero bueno ya ahorita estoy de vacaciones, y podre actualizar más rápido bueno este es el segundo capi espero que sea de su agrado y xfa dejen review con sus critica, o sus opiniones, díganme que les pareció el capitulo, o en que debo mejorar porfa, bueno ahora si el capitulo, que se llamara:

Una larga despedida

Twilight después de haber dormido un rato, se despertó con un poco de pereza, empezó a parpadear un poco para poder visualizar en donde se encontraba, cuando pudo ver a la perfección en donde estaba, se levanto de la cama, y se fue a un pequeño cuarto de baño, y se lavo un poco la cara, cuando salio levito un cepillo con su magia y se empezó a peinar su melena, después volvió a colocar el cepillo en su lugar, fijo su vista a una pequeña cama que estaba al lado de la suya y vio a un pequeño dragón morado con escamas verdes durmiendo felizmente, ella sonrió al ver al pequeño dragón se dirigió a el y con su magia evito una pequeña manta que estaba a un lado de la pequeña cama y lo arropo, spike lo que izo fue acurrucarse más, twilight sonrió de nuevo de forma tierna- **Hay spike eres solo un bebe dragón- **dijo twilight acariciando con su casco a spike en su cabeza, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y serró la puerta tras de si, dejando solo en la habitación a un durmiente spike. Twilight caminaba hacia la habitación en donde estaba el espejo de cristal ya que casi era el momento de que el portal se abriera, lo que twilight no sabia era que esa noche, el portal seria afectado por una profecía que se cumple cada cierto tiempo, y lo peor es que nadie recordaba lo que paso hace mucho, ya cuando pasa apenas sale el sol llegando el día nadie recuerda lo que pasa si ve a luz brillante del espejo cuando el sol eclipsa la luna, en esos momentos twilight caminaba por los pasillos, cuando estaba pasando por una de las ventanas, vio la luz de la luna y que esta ascendía poco a poco y el el sol se acercaba cada vez más al centro del cielo y de igual forma iva ascendiendo, indicando que pronto seria el eclipse y el portal se abriría. Siguió caminando, hasta que encontró la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, estaba apunto de abrirla, cuando escucho algo y cuando se volteo era Cadence,- Conque ya has despertado,- sonrió- **supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que el portal esta apunto de abrirse cierto?**

Si, el sol y la luna pronto formaran el eclipse y el portal se abrirá, estoy muy emocionada, ya que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo ir a visitar ese otro mundo de nuevo- twilight sonrió

Cadense empezó a observar a varios lados alrededor de twilight, y noto que spike no staba, iva a preguntar pero fue interrumpida-** spike esta dormido, y no lo quise despertar, aun ya que todavía falta media hora para el portal se abra.**

Ok eso lo explica- dijo aun sonriendo, ambas entraron a la habitación y vieron allí Shíning Armor, con el resto de las portadoras, twilight estaba muy sorprendida, pero fue sacada de su estado por un sonido de una cornetita de fiesta y confeti, que Pinkey pie lanzo que de quien sabe de donde saco.

Chicas que hacen aquí?-pregunto twilight un tanto extraña ya que no se esperaba en realidad que sus amigas estuviera allí

Bueno, jeje es que la verdad no podíamos dejar que te furas sin despedirnos- dijo Applejack

Si a pesar de que ya nos habíamos, despedido haciendo una fiesta/ Y muy divertida/dijo pinkey- aja si bueno sigo, no podíamos simplemente no pudimos porque, bueno la verdad ni siquiera yo lo se,-dice rarity- todas tenemos un mal presentimiento y no se por que creemos que...

tiene que ver con el portal- dijo applejack con cara de preocupada

hubo un silencio, que no duro mucho, -**Chicas por favor no sean exageradas, el portal no tiene nada de malo, ni que fuera a comportarse de manera extraña- **dijo twilight sin darle mucha importancia a lo que sus amigas le decían- **n..no nos crees verdad?**- dijo Flottershy con su típico tono de voz bajo- **no no es que no les crea es queee...-twi... twilight no estamos bromeando-**dijo Rainbow Dahs con tono de molestia y preocupación a la vez, al igual se su rostro demostraba lo mismo.

Twilightno dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a cada una de ellas, para volver a hablar,- **chicas no se preocupen no pasara nada malo, estare bien, y les prometo que regresare -**rodo los ojos hacia la izquierda y arriba a la vez-**antes de que el portal se cierre y esperar a que se vuelva a abrir dentro de un año más, no se preocupen- **sonrió, y todas se miraron entre si un poco menos preocupadas, luego applejack dio un suspiro cansado, y le dio una sonrisa cálida a twilight- **Bien, pero prométenos que tendrás cuidado, si?**

Si voy a tener cuidado no se preocupen- dijo sonriendo

Twilig estas segura que quieres viajar este año, por que mejor no el próximo?- dijo Shining armor

Tu tan bien hermano?- dijo un poco desanimada

ji ...

ohhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh, miren miren miren al parecer el eclipse comenzara!- dijo pinkey muy hiperactiva

El portal se abrirá pronto dentro de unos minutos, tan solo quisiera despedirme tan bien de Celestia y Luna, ya se que no me iré para siempre pero a no estaré aquí por un buen tiempo, lastima que ellas no pueden estar aquí por que se están encargando de el eclipse, controlando la una y el sol- dijo un poco triste, pero se animo al instante, y se fijo en el espejo, se fue acercando y vio como este empezaba a resplandecer, noto que el espejo estaba en un angulo en el que la luna quedaba exactamente encima de su cabeza, y el eclipse estaba por empezar.

Bueno adiós twilight, nos veremos pronto- dijo Cadence, y así todos la abrazaron

Oigan, por que rayos no me llamaron, el portal esta por abrirse, y si no me hubiera despertado, twilight se abría ido sin mi- dijo spike un tanto molesto

ohh... vamos spike, yo jamás me iría sin ti- dijo como que consolandolo

hunp ...

ohhhh... vamos ternura, ella tiene razón jamás se iría sin ti- dijo rarity

Jejeje...(corazones saliendo de la cabeza de spike) 33...(siguen saliendo corazones), 33(volando al rededor de su cabeza)...

el eclipse estaba a punto de comenzar, al igual que lo que dijo el unicornio, que cada quinientos años, que es cuando por a noche el sol eclipsa la luna, el espejo te llevaría a un lugar, que es diferente de la realidad, de tu segunda y primera realidad, y si no rompes su hechizo no podrás regresar a tu hogar, eso era algo que ni Cadence, ni Luna, ni la misma Celestia, sabían, y mucho menos twilight, eso era algo que solo la anterior, reina del imperio sabia, pero que ni siquiera pudo averiguar mucho, por que al día siguiente, ni ella ni nadie recordaba lo que había pasado la noche del eclipse, por tal razón nadie lo recuerda, y eso seria un gran problema.

Avance del siguiente capitulo: En donde estoy?

El eclipse había comenzado, todas, se pusieron unos lentes oscuros para poder disfrutar el eclipse, mientras ellas estaban viendo el fenómeno, twilight tenia los ojos serrados, de manera que la luz que la luz que irradiaba el espejo no le afectaba, y a las demás tampoco, spike era lo mismo el estaba en el lomo de twilight, con los ojos cerrados tan bien, de esa manera no le afectaba la luz del espejo tampoco..

spike, no lo entiendo, que es este lugar, por que de repente todo esta, cambiado de alguna manera, tan rara...

Este fue el segundo capi y tal vez hoy mismo haga el 3 y lo publique, espero que sea de su agrado y porfa díganme que les parece, o en que debo de mejorar, algo si, bueno, nos vemos el el próximo capi


	3. En donde estoy?

Lamento mucho la tardanza, exque tuve algunos contra tiempos pero bueno ya de todas formas ya he terminado el capi, y se que dije que lo publicaria el mismo día que el capi 2 pero como dije tuve algunos contra tienpos, bueno sin más, aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y porfa dejen review, diciendo que les pareció, bueno aquí el capitulo.

Twilight tenia los ojos serrados, para entrar al portal, y este brillaba con mucha intensidad, pero esto no fue notado ni por el resto de las portadoras, ni por cadence ,ni por shining armor, ni por spike, twilight cada vez más se iva acercando y aun con los ojos cerrados, y ya solo estaba a 3 centímetros de tocar la superficie del espejo, mientras que en el cielo el sol y la luna estaban apunto de estar en su fase total, es decir que el sol taparía por completo la luna, abajo a twilight solo le faltaba 2 centímetros para tocar con su casco la superficie del espejo, y de repente, ella sintió que por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo absorbida, cuando ella ni siquiera había tocado el espejo, la razón era que el sol ya había tapado la luna por completo, causando un gran efecto al portal, y haciendo que en vez de que twilight se adentrara al portal, este era el que la absorbía, pero no tuvo tiempo para pedir ayuda, ya que el portal la absorbió por completo, antes de que pudiera gritar, y así fue que twilight empezó su viaje al otro lado, ella podía sentir como era transportada, lo cual la dejo un poco mareada, pero eso fue algo que spike no lo noto ya que el estaba dormido, de nuevo, y mientras que en Equestria el portal se mantenia abierto pero el eclipse ya había terminado.

Twilight despertó de haber echo el viaje, y lo que vio loa alegro mucho, todas sus amigas del otro lado del espejo la miraban un tanto extrañadas, pero felices, de ver que su querida amiga de otro mundo haya regresado, quien sabe para que pero estaban muy felices, twilight se levanto, y las demás se dirigieron hacia ella, spike, tan bien se fue hacia alla, y todas se dieron un gran abraso

Ohh, chicas las extrañe, mucho no saben cuanto estaba esperando a que pasara un año para que el portal se abriera de nuevo- dijo twilight

Nosotras te extrañamos mucho tan bien,- dijo rarity casi llorando de felicidad, mientras spike se le enganchaba en una pierna, poniéndole carita de perrito, y ella viene y lo quita de su pierna y lo abrasa, pues le pareció muy tierno para resistirse no abrasarlo, después de que se reencontraran y se abrasaran y todo lo demás, la llevaron con la directora, para que dejara que twilight estudiara allí por los próximos 18 días, ya que ella se había encargado de convencer a las princesas, a cedence, a su hermano y a sus amigas de dejarla venir justo esa noche de eclipse solo por que ella sabia que ese eclipse haría que sus días de estancia allí, se multiplicarían, y así podría estar más tiempo aquí, ya que ella se había puesto a averiguar más sobre el espejo de cristal y descubrió eso, ovio celestia la dejo, y así twilight se quedo todos esos 18 días disfrutando de su estancia, tan bien supo que había pasado con sunet shinmer, ella había abandonado la escuela por que se convirtió en una modelo y actriz, cosa que twilight le llamo mucho la atención, y todas se fueron a visitarla en unos de los set de grabación, el estado, y la saludaron y se divirtieron, le enseñaron la ciudad a twilight, y así ya habían, pasado 5 días, de los 18, pinkey pie estaba esperando el fin de semana para poder hacer una fiesta ya que en la semana no pudo, por razones escolares, así que apenas había llegado el fin de semana, hizo, una fiesta de locura, por que esta duro del sábado hasta el domingo, una fiesta de 2 días, enteros, y si era una fiesta que organizaba pinkey, siempre era épica, todos adoraban a pinkey ya que ella era un genio para las fiestas, y así llegó el lunes, pero ese lunes fue especial ya que era el día de las olimpiadas, a nivel escolar es decir varios equipos de otras escuelas competirán, en los juegos olímpicos, que se daría en el estadio del estado, todas las escuelas, fueron a participar, incluyendo la escuela de canterlot, cuando termino todo, entregaron el premio, por primera vez en años, a la escuela de canterlot, después llego el martes, se suspendieron las clases, por que la directora celestia, les permitió a sus estudiantes, que celebraran el haber ganado el trofeo del primer lugar, con una fiesta, que ovio que la organizo pinkey ovio tan bien con ayuda, y así pasaron los 3 días faltante para el fin de semana, y otra fiesta, pero esta en vez de ser de bienvenida fue de despedida, duro otros 2 días enteros. Llego el día lunes, que paso con toda normalidad, día martes y miércoles tan bien con normalidad, y el jueves todos esperaron en la salida de la escuela en frente de la estatua, y allí todas se despidieron de ella y spike, cuando terminaron con su abraso de despedida, twilight se dispuso a ir a donde estaba el portal, para regresar, toco la superficie de la estatua, para luego seguir avanzando, cuando termino de entrar en el portal, ella estaba feliz de regresar a su hogar, y descansar de haber descansado de la magia, y de volar con sus alas, y demás.

Pero cuando termino el viaje, y cuando se despertó, resulta a ser que todavía seguía en su forma de humana, y spike tan bien seguía en su forma de perro, se fijo mejor en donde estaba, y tan bien se dio cuenta e que era de día, pero no de mañanita, sino que era más o menos la tarde, vio tan bien la escuela que tenía en frente, no lo podía creer como era posible de que siguiera en ese lugar, se levanto, para dirigirse adentro y buscar a sus amigas para que la ayudaran, pero de repente escucho el sonido de un timbre, no supo por que carajos se asusto, alarmándose, pero se escondió detrás de la estatua, y vio como todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus hogares, pero noto algo que si la alarmo pero demasiado, vio a todos lo estudiantes, que si mas no recordaba, ese pequeño trío de niños, eran una chicas, ya que tenían un parecido incomparable, y lo que oyó la perturbo un poco más:

**hey, apple buck que vamos a hacer, hoy para que nuestros videos, sean más populares?**- digo un niño de piel blanco, su cabello era de color morado claro, y mechas rosadas claras, de unos 11 años de edad, preguntándole a su amigo que era de su misma edad, de piel amarillo muy claro, ojos color miel, y una gorra en su cabeza,- **pues por ahora, no se me ocurre nada, mm.. y a ti se te ocurre algo scootaroll?-**le pregunto a su otro amigo que tenía l misma edad que ellos, su piel era de un color, naranja, ojos color **argén**, y color de cabello de una clase de fucia, twilight, no entendía nada de nada, no sabia por que en ese lugar, los sexos estaban intercambiados, pero apenas se le cruzo esa idea en la cabeza, recordó que cuando ella viajo por primera vez, su cuerpo cambio al de un humano, ya que así eran los seres que habitaban allí, así que pensó que si los sexos fueron cambiados, entonces ella pensó que su cuerpo tan bien sufrió ese cambio, y empezó a revisarse su cuerpo a ver si su cuerpo tan bien cambiaría de de sexo, pero se alivio que no fue así, se dio cuenta que esos 3 niños, que antes estaban hablando, ya se habían ido, así que supuso que no quedaba nadie, más que saliera de la escuela, salio lentamente de donde estaba, y cuando estaba apunto de subir las escaleras de la escuela, vio a 6 chicos salir de la puerta principal, y no tuvo tiempo para ocultarse, ellos la miraron un poco extrañados, y detrás de la mochila de unos de ellos se podía ver la cabeza de una pequeña perrita de color morado y orejas verdes, y el dueño de la mochila de donde estaba la perrita, era de piel morada, ojos de mismo color solo que un poco mas claros, y cabello azulino, con mechas moradas y rosas, vestía una camisa azul turquesa, pantalones morado oscuro con una estrella con la forma de la cutie mack de twilight y zapatos color negro, se fue acercando twilight para luego darle la mano en forma de presentación.

Hola me llamo Duck Shine, como te llamas, nunca te aviamos visto por aquí, eres nueva?

Ehhh... p..pues s..si- dijo entre cortadamente, por la impresión, el en verdad se paresia mucho a ella, solo que era un chico, y habían otros pequeños detalles que lo diferenciaban.

Ahhh... eso lo explica todo, bueno esos que están allí en la entrada, son mis amigos te los presentare ven- la tomo por la mano y la iso terminar de subir los escalones, teniendo al los otros 5 chicos en frente de ella.

Bueno, el es Rainbow blits,-señalo a un chico de piel azul claro, ojos color fucia, cabello del color del arcoiris, traía una chaqueta azul y abajo de esta una camisa blanca con la cutie marck de rainbow dash, pantalón negro, y zapatos deportivos blanco con azul, ella lo identifico como la versión chaco de rainbow dash.

El es Elusive- señalo a un chico de piel blanca, cabello color morado, ojos color azul, con un sueter que le cubría el cuello y las mangas le llegaban a los codos, pantalón morado claro con la cutie marck de rarity y zapatos del mimo color solo que un poco mas oscuro, ella lo identifico como rarity, en versión chico

El es Bubble Berry,- señalo a un chico de ojos azules, piel rosa, cabello de un rosado mas fuerte, una chaqueta color azul con una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un circulo rosa, pantalón color rosa y con la cutie marck de pinkey pie, y zapatos azul claro, ella lo identifico como la versión chico de pinkey pie.

El es Applejack- señalo a un chico de ojos verdes, piel naranja claro, cabello rubio un poco largo ya que lo tenia amarrado en una cola hacia un lado, con un sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza, una clase de camisa que en la parte superior tiene verde y la parte de abajo y las mangas eran blancas, un blue-jean y en los ruedos del pantalón la cutie marck de applejack, y zapatos color marrón, ella lo identifico como la versión chico de applejack.

Y bueno el es Butterscotch- el ultimo que señalo fue a un chico de piel amarillo pálido, ojos color azul, cabello rosa pálido, una chemi color blanco, pantalones verdes con la cutie marck de flotteshy, ella lo identifico como la versión chico de flottershy- **bueno ellos son mis alocados amigos- **eso ultimo lo dijo para hacer molestar un poco a sus amigos y sacarles una sonrisa a twilight, lo cual logro-**a quien le dices alocado, mas bien tu eres el alocado-** dijo rainbow blits un tanto molesto, esto iso de que a twilight se le saliera una pequeña risita-** y bueno, tu como te llamas- **le pregunto Duck shine, twilight dudo un poco, pero decidió decirlo-** me llamo twilight sparkle-** dijo quitando todo rastro de duda en decir su nombre- **mmm... bonito nombre twilight- **dijo duck shine- **oye sabes jugar algún deporte?- **pregunto rainbow blits- **ehh no la verdad, soy pésima en eso- **dijo recordando cuando jugo contra rainbow dahs para que la ayudara a poder recuperar su corona-** hay no lo creo, vamos a jugar un partido, si?- **twilight ya se esperaba eso, pero negó con la cabeza- **hay que mala- **dijo un poco desanimado rainbow blits.

Déjala rainbow, disculpalo caramelo es que el- lo rodea con el brazo en el cuello y con el puño le despeina el pelo- es un poco entusiasta en los deportes, y lleva días sin jugar un buen partido eso es todo.

Je je, he no importa, je,- dijo un poco nerviosa twilight

En ese momento ven a bubble berry que esta tenblado, todos se alarman por un momento y antes de que pudiera preguntar, bubble saca un cañón de quien sabe donde, y BOOMM, dispara el cañón con un montón de confeti y empieza a gritar, muy emocionado- **al fin una excusa para una GRAN FIESTA!**- grito casi que a los cuatro vientos, muy pero muy emocionado- **te hare una gran fiesta, para celebrar tu llegada, eres nueva y no conoces a nadie, y si no conoces a nadie no tendrás amigos, y si no tienes amigos estarás muy pero muy solo, y eso no esta bien y por eso te hare una fiesta , - **terminando de decir eso, empezó a respirar para recuperar el aire perdido, a twilight eso le recordó cuando llego a poniville y pinkey pie le dijo algo parecido.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 3, porfa dejen algún review, diciendo que les parece, que yo sepa eso no cuesta nada, bueno pronto haré el 4 capitulo y espero que tan bien vaya a ser de su agrado


	4. Contrapartes Distintas

**Hola, a todos, si ya se, me tarde bastante en escribir este capítulo, pero la falta de inspiración me gano, y además que es estado como que muy ocupada je je je je bueno en fin, sé que no puedo compensar el hecho de que me tarde MUCHOOOO! je je, bueno otra cosa, como no me sé el nombre de Sunset Shinmer en versión chico, le coloque este nombre: Shareon Seiwer, se pronuncia Sheiron Swer, bueno eso es todo, lean y dejen review eso inspira y alegra mucho n.n.**

Twilight, al momento en que Bubble berry, dijo que le daría una fiesta de bienvenida, vio como este desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

**Ehh, esto ¿A dónde se fue?**- Dice, Twilight, mientras voltea a Duck Shine.

**Mmm bueno supongo, que fue a organizarte una fiesta de bienvenida, seguramente todos estarán allí** – la mira, sonriendo amablemente-

**Bueno, yo creo que no sé, deberíamos ver tus habilidades, en Futbol**- la mira sonriendo- **je, tal vez si no eres buena, yo con gusto te enseño** – sonriendo-

**Ehhh...no sé, no soy buena en los deportes... como dije, prefiero estar leyendo en una biblioteca**- sonríe nerviosamente-

- un perrito morado se asoma por el bolso de Twilight, y Butterscotch, al verlo, se aproxima hasta ella, y empieza a decir muchas cosas, emocionado, y tomando al cachorro – **Woahh pero que lindo perrito, ¡¿es tuyo?! ¡es hermoso!**- ojitos brillando- **¿****Puede hablar?**- la mira, emocionado-

**Ehhh, no sé de qué hablas**- nerviosa mirándolo.

**Es bueno que te gusten los libros, oye ¿Cuantos has leído?**- Duck Shine, se le acerca.

**Y bueno, que dices hacemos el partido**- se acerca.

**¡Hay querida, mira como tienes esa ropas!**!- alarmado, Twilight se mira las ropas, sin entender- **¡o****hhh por dios, esto es terrible!, ven tengo unos atuendos que te quedaran divinos!**.-sonriendo mientras se acerca elegantemente, y Twilight nerviosa retrocediendo, tropieza, y antes de que caiga al suelo Applejack, la toma del brazo, sonriendo amablemente.

**Oye, ten cuidado**,- sonriendo, y luego voltea y ve a sus amigos- **Ok, chicos podrían tratar de no intimidarla, miren que la están poniendo nerviosa**- lo mira recriminándolos con la mirada, todos voltean a un lado, apenados- **Y bien, que tienen que decir a su defensa.**

**Los sentimos Twilight**- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-

**E...está bien chicos, esto.. bueno mejor entre...**- antes de terminar la frase, un chico de cabello corto, color fuego, con amarillo y rojo, sus ojos eran color verde agua, con una camisa futcia, con un dibujo de la cutie marck de Suncet Shinmer en su camisa, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, sus pantalones son naranjas, y en la parte de abajo del pantalón tenía una parte amarilla, y futcia, y sus zapatos tan bien de ese color, solo que estos tenían detalles futcia.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí,** - mira sonriendo a Twilight, y se acerca mucho, tanto que incluso cuando ella, retrocede, choca con la pared, y él se coloca al frente de ella, y coloca uno de sus brazos al lado de su cabeza recostándolo con la pared, y con su otra mano la toma de la barbilla y la hace mirarlo, se acerca más- **Pero que linda chica nueva nos ha llegado,** - la mira seductoramente, y de forma traviesa- **je... dime linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?**- Twilight no podía creer lo que veía, esa era la versión chico de Sunset, pero no podía creer que esta sea su actitud.

**M-Me llam...**- interrumpida-

**Shareon Seiwer, déjala tranquila, ¿acaso no hay muchas chicas con las que puedas ir a jugar?**- Dice Duck, mirando amenazadoramente a Shareon.

- Coloca cara de fastidio- **Ohh vamos Duck, no seas aburrido..**- voltea y ve a Duck, cambiando su rostro, mirándolo de forma divertida- **Solo, quiero divertirme un rato, además**- mira a Twilight de pies a cabeza, y viceversa- **quien no se resistiría con tan linda chica**- vuelve a mirarlo, de forma retadora, mientras sigue muy cerca de Twiligth, la cual esta acorralada sin escapatoria-

**Esto, podrías**- coloca sus manos en el pecho de Shareon para tratar de alejarlo,- **dejarme ir**- lo trata de empujar, pero este es más fuerte, y la vuelve a acorralar.

**vamos, tranquila, linda, je je,** - la mira divertido, relamiéndose los labios, mirándola de forma seductora- y bien piensas decirme tu nombre- sonríe y se acerca más, estando muy cerca de su rostro, y los demás solo podían verlo, con molestia, y con ganas de darle una paliza, y Twilight se apegaba más a la pared para tratar de alejarse.-

**M-me llamo Twilight Sparkle**- trata de alejarlo, y este sonríe ampliamente, le toca la pierna, Twilight se estremece asustada, levemente sonrojada, Duck, y los demás, lo miran con molestia, con ganas de matarlo, Shareon sigue sonriendo de forma divertida y hambrienta.

**Bueno creo que mejor, te dejo, no quisiera acabar con la diversión tan pronto, pero** – suena el timbre, y todos suspiran aliviados, y Shareon chasquea la lengua con molestia- c**omo verás ya es hora de entrar a clases, nos vemos después Twili, je je.**

Diciendo eso último, se acerca mucho más, lamiendo de forma hambrienta y seductora el cuello de Twilight, y a ver que esta tiembla asustada , Shareon se ríe levemente, y se aleja de allí, sonriendo ante todos de forma victoriosa, y con superioridad-

**Twilight**- se acerca Duck Shine, preocupado, y muy avergonzado, al igual que los demás- **Lamento no haber hecho nada, para que no te hiciera eso, pues bueno es que verás...**- sin poder continuar.

**La cosa es que Shareon es como el líder supremo a nivel estudiantil**- Dice Elusive.

**Tal vez no sea el líder de los equipos deportivos, pero sabe pelear perfectamente, ya ha vencido más de una vez a Rainbow y a Applejack**- Dice Butterscotch-

**Tan bien es muy inteligente**- esto lo dice Duck Shine.

**Y sabotea y hace lo que se le da la gana con todos en esta escuela**- Esto lo dice Applejack.

Y** tan bien se robó el corazón de todas las chicas de la escuela, y tan bien de otras que ni pertenecen a esta institución**- esto lo dice Rainbow lagrimeando, apareciendo de la nada.

**Y tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer, en las fiestas en la que no lo invitan, y arruinarlo todo, y llevándose a todos del lugar, bueno eso si es que se trata de una fiesta individual en la que no lo invitan**, **ya que si lo invitas, todo va a ir bien, o incluso mejor**- dice Applejack.

**En teoría, como dijeron ustedes, él es el supremo líder**- dice Twilight avanzando para entra- **mejor entremos, es mejor no llegar más tarde de lo que vamos, además tengo que hablar con el director del lugar.**

**Twilight, yo te llevare con el director Lord Solaris y sub director Artemis**,- Twilight se lo imaginó como la versión chico de Celestia, y Luna.

**Está bien**- entrando a la institución al igual que los demás, se sorprendió al ver que la institución tanto por dentro y por fuera, son idénticas, lo único deferente era los habitantes, los cuales solo tenían el género cambiado, mientras caminaba, podía ver la mayoría de los pasillos, vacíos a totalidad, todos sus nuevos amigos, se fueron a sus clases, a ecepto Duck, quien era el que acompañaba a Twilight a la puerta de la oficina de los directores- **Oye Twilight, una pregunta...**- mientras camina, Twilight lo mira, mientras sigue caminando.

**Claro, dime, que quieres saber..**.- sonrie mientras sigue caminando.

**Esto-tengo una duda, esto, de por casualidad, vienes de Equestria?**- La mira curioso, y mucha intriga-

**Ehh, ¿ p-porque piensas eso?**- se detiene, y Duck hace lo mismo, Twilight lo mira, y suspira- **Sí, si vengo de allí ...**- volteando a otro lado.

**¡¿Ocurrió algo en Equestria?!**- alarmado, al ver que voltea a otro lado, con la mirada baja.

**¿Qué? ¿Ehh? No, no ha pasado nada malo, solo es que, bueno... de la Equestria de dónde vengo, es diferente a la que conoces, estoy segura..**- lo mira.

**¿Cómo diferente?, ambos venimos de una Equestria, donde Lord Solarin y el Príncipe Artemis gobiernan**, - la mira, sin entender cual es la diferencia.

**Pues, en realidad venimos de Equestrias diferentes, porque…. Bueno porque de dónde vengo las gobernaste de allí, son Las Princesas Celestia y Luna, no esos que mencionaste, tan bien de dónde vengo la gran mayoría de la población pony es hembra, no macho, y el portal de la Equestria humana, es lo mismo, el género dominante es el femenino, y yo la verdad quería ir a la Equestria humana que conozco, y termine aquí, quien sabe porque razón**- lo mira a los ojos, al momento en que termina de explicar.

**Vaya, así que es eso, bueno pero ya no puedes hacer nada, el portal está cerrado**- Twilight baja la vista- **ya lo sé**- su cabello azulado, con franjas moradas y rosadas le cubre el rostro.

**Ya tranquila, solo tienes que esperar al que el portal se vuelva a abrir, para poder regresar**- sonríe amablemente, mientras se acerca y la toma de la mano- ***Si es que se llega a abrir alguna vez más…*** **ven vamos con los directores**- sigue sonriendo.

O**k está bien vamos.**

Ambos, se dirigen a la puerta de la oficina de los directores, y antes de llegar, Twilight lo mira- **y te puedo hacer una pregunta, yo tan bien**- sonriendo, amablemente-

**Claro, dime..** - sonriendo-

**Bueno, tú en tu Equestria, tú ¿te volviste alicornio?**- sus ojos brillan, por un momento, mientras sonríe.

**S..si, si me convertí en príncipe alicornio, solo..**- interrumpido.

**Solo completaste un hechizo de Star Will,**- sonríe, y Duck se sorprende de que sepa el nombre de la hechicera.

**S-Sabes su, nombre wouhh**- sorprendido, Twilight tan bien se sorprende.

**Entonces en tu Equestria Star Will, ¿se llama igual que su hechicero?**- sorprendida.

**Bueno, no era Hechicero, era Hechicera**- sonríe.

**Mm.. Es verdad, el género se cambia, pero ¿porque no tenía un nombre diferente?**- pensado la razón-

**Mm quien sabe...**- mira la puerta de la oficina- **mira ya llegamos- **señala la puerta-

**Mm ok, vamos**- dice y cuando están al frente de esta, Twilight toca la puerta, esta se abre revelando, a un joven de piel azul claro, sus ojos azul oscuro, su cabello es alborotado y color azul oscuro con algunas partes azul claro, una camisa vinotinto, y en el cuello de esta tiene el símbolo de la cutie marck de Luna, cargando un blue-jean oscuro, y zapatos de color negro.

**Que hacen fuera de su...**- mira a Twilight- **mm Supongo que eres nueva no?**- sonríe amablemente- **lamento regañarlos,** - abre la puerta- **ven entra**- al lado de la puerta, con el brazo extendido hacia adentro, dándole espacio para entrar a la oficina-

**Gracias**- sonríe igual amablemente.

**Artemis, que es lo que ocu..**- Se voltea un hombre alto de color blanco, su cabello era entre dorado y morado, su vestimenta era de una camisa de vestir, arriba de esta una chaqueta color marrón claro, y en la parte derecha de esta el símbolo de la curie marck de Celestia, pantalones color morado oscuro, zapatos marrón. míra a Twilight- **Vaya, una estudiante nueva ok, ven aquí**- Se levanta del asiento de su escritorio, camina hasta el frente de este, sonriendo- **Como te llamas?**- mirándola, mientras sonríe amablemente.

**Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle**- dice mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

**Está bien Twilight, espero que tu estadía en Canterlot Hichg, sea de tu gran agrado**- sonriendo amablemente-

**Gracias, emm..-Director Solaris**- sonriendo, mientras sale de la oficina, despidiéndose de Artemis-

Afuera, de la oficina, se encontraba Duck Shine, que miraba a Twilight curioso- **Y bien ¿Qué te dijeron?**

**Nada, solo que esperaban que mi estadía, fuera agradable**- sonríe, mientras comienza a caminar seguida por Duck Shine-

Mirando a Twilight, mientras caminan, por lo pasillos- **bien, creo que mejor entramos a clase**s- sonriendo.

**Está bien, vamos**- se pone sería un momento, y deja de caminar, bajando la vista, y su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

**Uhh?**- deja de caminar, notando, que Twilight dejo de hacerlo, voltea y camina hasta ella, la toma de los hombros con cuidado, y la mira preocupado- **Twilight, que ocurre?**

**Nada… Solo..**.- desmayándose, a punto de caer al suelo, Duck Shine, la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

**Twilight!**- alarmado, cargándola, se dirigió a la enfermería.

En la enfermería, después de un rato de espera Twilight se despertó, Duck Shine noto que Twilight recuperó la consciencia, se levanta de donde estaba sentado, la mira preocupado- M**m ¿Q-qué me paso?-** sentándose en la camilla.

**Te desmayaste, y te traje para acá- **sentando en una silla**- ¿Porque habrá sido eso?**

**Gracias Duck… y no lo sé, solo no me sentí bien, eso es todo**- sonríe levemente, se sienta y luego se levanta-

**Je je, no hay de que… Bueno viendo que ya están mejor, mejor vamos a clases**- sonriendo amigablemente, mientras que abre la puerta de la enfermería-

**Si, vamos.. **- sonriendo de la misma forma, caminando, de repente suena el timbre, y montones de estudiantes salen de todos los salones, ambos se dirigen a un rincón donde no les afecte el montones de estudiantes pasando.

**Ahh, genial, ahora hay que esperar un rato**- dice un poco irritado, a lo que Twilight ríe un poco- **No es divertido**- la mira, entrecerrando los ojos.

**Ja ja, a mi si me parece divertido**- sonriendo, y al instante él sonríe tan bien, y ambos ríen.

Después de unos minutos, la gran masa de estudiantes seso, Twilight y Duck Shine, salen del rincón- **Bien, creo que ahora si podremos seguir- **sonriendo, mientras avanza.

**Si- **tan bien sonriendo, mientras camina junto a el-

**Bueno, ya que perdimos la primera hora, mejor vamos a la segunda clase**- Mientras caminan, para dirigirse a la segunda clase, aparece Shareon Seiwer sonriendo con superioridad, Twilight se estremece un poco, no quería que se repitiera lo de hace rato.

**¡Ohh vaya!**- sonríe de forma melosa,- **Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- **empuja a Duck a un lado.

**Oye dej- **no termina de decir, ya que Shareon, la acorrala de nuevo en una pared.

**Él es un perdedor, ¿porque te preocupas?** - le toma el rostro ya que Twilight había volteado la vista a otro sitio.

**Mírame cuando te hablo, ¿que no sabes que es de mala educación mirar a otro lado mientras te hablan? –** Twilight solo lo mira con desprecio.

**Déjame en paz, Sunt.. Es decir Shareon Seiwer**- Voltea a un lado, sintiéndose la más torpe por casi decirle Suntset Shinmer.

**¿Quién es Sunt?- **La mira confundido, rascándose la cabeza, dejando de acorralar a Twilight para pensar, y esta aprovecha eso, para escaparse de ese rincón, pero Shareon reacciona rápido, y la toma del brazo, y la mira a los ojos de forma amenazante, apretando con un poco de fuerza el brazo de Twilight, esta forcejea, pero él no la suelta, y la atrae hacia si

**Escúchame bien preciosa, a mi ninguna chica se me escapa.. ¿Me entiendes? Y esta no será la primera vez que se me escape una..- **Molesto, e irritado- **Además, no me gusta que me comparen o confundan con otros chicos, eso es un insulto- **Aprieta más el brazo de ella-

**auch, d-duele, s-suéltame- **Forcejea más, tratando de que la suelte-

**Ya basta Shareon déjala!**- Duck, mirando todo con sus manos en forma de puño, aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, pero no podía soportar que el este tan cerca de su contraparte femenina.

**¿Qué has dicho?- **Mirándolo de forma amenazadora-

**Dije que la déjes en paz, Shareon Seiwer- **Teniendo el valor suficiente, como para enfrentarlo, lo mira de la misma forma amenazante.

**¿Me estas desafiando?- **Lo mira muy molesto, irritado, mirándolo de forma desafiante, con superioridad, suelta a Twiight y toma de la camisa a Duck, con el puño en el aire listo para golpearlo, Duck estaba dispuesto a recibir el golpe.

**Solo te estoy diciendo que la dejes, ... no te rete a nada- **Duck, pareciendo estar tranquilo, pero en verdad estaba muy nervioso, y asustado, sabía que lo golpearían-

**A mí me parece que si lo estás haciendo- **Dice muy molesto, y justo antes de que Shareon logre golpearlo, el timbre suena, dando fin a la hora del desayuno, Shareon, lo suelta de mala gana- **Te salvas, por ahora Duck- **Lo suelta, lanzándolo al suelo, se aleja de allí.

**Duck...**- Twilight se acercó hasta donde el, y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Duck al ver la mano extendida de Twilight nego con la cabeza, levantándose el solo.

**Tranquila, no quede mocho como para no levantarme** - Sonríe, de forma amigable, Twilight por un momento sonríe, pero luego lo mira desconcertada, y algo triste

**Al parecer, es esta igual de corrompido que Sunset Shinmer, cuando intentó quitarme mi elemento de la Armonía**- Duck Shine, la mira de la misma forma por unos segundos, la verdad le daba tristeza al ver cómo era Shareon, él ya había tratado de quitarle su elemento, pero el resultado final no fue para nada esperado, para ninguno de los dos.

**Si, como me gustaría que las cosas resultaran diferentes, que las versiones de cada uno, hayan podido cambiar- **baja la mirada, Twilight lo mira sin entender.

**A que te refieres con que ambas versiones, Sunset ya no es mala, y me parece que todavía algunos tienen rencores contra ella, pero... ella cambio de verdad- **Ahora es Duck Shine quien la mira confundido y sin entender.

**Alto ¡¿Qué?! Acaso... tu versión de ¡¿Shareon... fue derrotada?!... ¡¿Acaso el portal... no fue cerrado por siempre?!- **Twilight sigue sin entender**.**

**¿Cómo que el portal se cerró? En mi versión, no es así, el portal sigue igual que siempre, no entiendo lo que dices- **Duck se exalta y desespera un poco.

**Yo soy el que no entiende, como rayos es posible que... - **Son interrumpidos.

**Oigan, ¿podrían decirnos porque están discutiendo?**- Dice Elusive, terminando de acercarse a ellos, enarcando una ceja.

**¡Si, por que discuten eso no es divertido!**- Dice un hiperactivo Bubble Berry, saltando terminando de acercarse.

**Acaso, ¿los inteligentes no concuerdan en algo?**- dice algo burlón Rainbow Blits, acercándose mientras juega con un balón de Futbol.

**Rainbow!**- lo reprende Elusive- **No seas así de antipático.**

**Ya...ya, cálmate no exageres**- voltea los ojos con fastidio.

**Y bien, ahora nos pueden decir ¿porque discutían?-** Dice Applejack, terminando de llegar donde ellos, viendo como Bubble Berry salta sin parar por todos lados.

**Acaso no escuchaste lo que dice**- alza una ceja,- **Ellos discuten por saber quién tiene la razón en su teoría de quien sabe qué**

**En realidad no es exactamente eso**- dice Duck Shine, de brazos cruzados.

**Entonces porque ¿discutían?**- Dice Elusive, con un brazo en su regazo y el codo del otro afincándolo de este.

**Oigan... em...**- dice muy bajo Butterscotch, quien llevaba rato escuchando todo.

**Bueno, es... Shareon...-** bajando un poco la cabeza, Applejack se acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro-

**Vamos Duck, no te deprimas por eso, eso ya es cuestión del pasado, no tienes por deprimirte**.

**...**- sigue con la cabeza gacha, los demás se le acercan y tan bien tratar de levantarle el ánimo-

**Oye, ya sé que Shareon y tu fueron estudiantes de ese Lord Solaris de tu mundo**- Dice Rainbow, Twilight no se impresiona mucho ya que Suncet tan bien lo fue.

**Y tan bien que ambos se conocieron desde pequeños, y estudiaron juntos**- Dice Applejack, Twilight al escuchar eso ahora si queda impresionada, diciendo algo bajo, todavía en estado de Shock.

**Alto, ¿Qué? E.él y tu... no es posible.**

**Y que era como tu hermano**- Dice Butterscotch.

**Sé que lo que paso, te afecta, pero... que se puede hacer, si no lo pudiste cambiar**- Dice Elucive, levantándole la vista dándole una sonrisa-

**Solo queda recordar esos momentos felices, no deprimirse con lo que pasa actualmente, ¿no crees?**- Dice Bubble Berry, sonriendo y saltando, sacándole una pequeña risa a Duck-

**Si... tienen razón-**

**OOOOOK, bien yo creo que mejor dejarnos de sentimentalismo, esto... es... algo incómodo**- Dice Rainbow, medio señala a Twilight algo sonrojado, Duck mira a Twilight, quien solo balbucea incoherencias-

**¿Twilight?...**- se acerca, y la toma de los hombros- **¿Pasa algo?...**- la mira preocupado.

**Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso, antes, durante y después, de él ataque de Shareon aquí**- dice seria, mientras lo mira, él la ve comprendiendo-

**Bien, pero quiero que me digas tu tan bien... ¿Qué paso?... ¿porque Shareon es diferente.. que su contraparte femenina?-**

Mientras que los 7 amigos hablan, Shareon quien se había alejado al momento en que sonó el timbre, que en realidad no era el real, solo era una excusa para atraer a ese sitio a los demás- **Esto está demasiado interesante, como es que llego una réplica femenina de Duck, si el portal se supone que se cerró… Si descubro como es que logro llegar, podre tener la esperanza de que ese portal se vuelva a abrir, y podré regresar a Equetria- **diciendo en voz no muy alta, mientras que sigue oculto, escuchando con detalle todo lo que dicen, para ver si algo le servía**.- Así que ¿hay una versión femenina mía? Eso quiere decir que todos en ambos mundos tienen una contraparte de su género…pero al parecer las historias no son tan iguales…. ¿Cómo es posible que mi contraparte…. No sea del todo igual? … esa noche …. Esa noche es la clave…**- Shareon siguió escuchando, al momento en que llegaron los demás y todo se puso emotivo, chasqueo la lengua con molestia,- **Tks… Porque ese idiota sigue recordando eso, … por Solaris eso ya es pasado, y el viejo yo no volverá… haré todo lo posible por regresar a Equestria, y destruir todo… ya lo verá…**- sigue escuchando- **bien… si hablaran de que paso en ambos mundos, me podría servir, para ver como regresar…**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el Capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me tarde un poco más, por falta de inspiración, demo ya agarre de nuevo la inspiración, jeje ver los nuevos capítulos de MLP, más la película, mas todo, me trajo como que una alegría tan grande que me inspire para seguir esta historia, en fin aquí tienen la continuación, y espero, no estoy segura si se podrá, ya tengo las bases del siguiente capítulo, tengo varias escenas regadas en mi cabecita, pero me falta terminarlo, espero que para este fin pueda tener el capítulo listo, si no lo más seguro es que sea para el próximo fin de semana, En fin hasta después nos vemos en el próximo capítulos.**


End file.
